<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times Adrien Was Jealous of Luka and Marinette's Relationship (and the One Time He Figured Out Why) by best_of_pjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955486">Three Times Adrien Was Jealous of Luka and Marinette's Relationship (and the One Time He Figured Out Why)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo'>best_of_pjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Jealous Adrien, Love, Lukanette, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshot, adrienette - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien doesn't know what to call the feeling that starts up in his stomach whenever he sees Marinette and Luka together, he just knows it sucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times Adrien Was Jealous of Luka and Marinette's Relationship (and the One Time He Figured Out Why)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been trying to write a jealous adrien fic FOREVER and I still didn't do it justice ugh<br/>I'll continue with jealous Adrien and improve!<br/>leave kudos and comments if you like this kind of stuff! hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t turn around when he called her, so Adrien made his way across the park. As he approached his classmate, he noticed a fiery blush on her cheeks. He looked up at the sun, which was blaring on the innocent Parisians. He felt bad for his friend and wished he could offer her some sunscreen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” he called again, this time grabbing her hand in another attempt to capture her attention. She startled but didn’t detract from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” she exclaimed, her eyes darting around frantically. “Y-You’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled slowly. “Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a public park.” Her cheeks turned even redder, if it were possible. She began to fidget like she did when she was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien never said it because he didn’t want to come off as conceited, but he’d always suspected that Marinette had been a former fan of his before he showed up at her school. It would explain why she was always so jumpy around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” he continued, wanting to break the silence. Her hand was still in his, and he glanced at them as he spoke. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Father’s given me the day off, and I was just hoping-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nearly jumped at the sound of Luka’s voice. Marinette quickly brushed his hand away from hers, which made him want to deflate like a balloon, for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luka,” she said in the soft tone of voice that was usually reserved for speaking Adrien’s name. It’s not like he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he kind of did. She always spoke his name like it was one of an angel, like it was sacred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Each syllable sounded out perfectly and never rushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t care that she was using that tone with someone else. She was just a friend, and he was sure Luka was, too. Friends share things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the blue-haired boy responded. He wasn’t harsh, but he kept shifting his weight from side-to-side like he was eager for the interaction to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um,” Marinette said, “I can’t hang out with you today because I’m spending the day with Luka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was again. The familiar sinking feeling in his chest. Adrien probably needed to see a doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, sounding a bit more defeated than he wanted to. “Yeah, that’s…” He scratched the back of his neck. “That sounds like fun! I’ll just…” After a few vague gestures towards the exit, he turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring every instinct in him that told him to sprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt weird. Marinette had never rejected his company before. She’d never swatted his hand away like that, either. Perhaps she didn’t want to be his friend anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t hate you,” Plagg suddenly said, startling Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can read minds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the kwami replied, slightly peeking out from under the hero’s shirt. “You’re just very predictable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s acting weird. I’ve always been close with her and she never minded. What changed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg rolled his eyes. “Maybe she’s dating that guitar boy. How would you feel if you found your girlfriend holding hands with a famous supermodel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien paused. “We weren’t holding hands romantically. I only grabbed hers to get her attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami grunted. “So why are you upset that she let go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of a good answer for that, so he let the conversation die and continued on his way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>;;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried to work on his issue. He didn’t understand why his heart clenched whenever he saw Marinette and Luka hugging at school, or why he compared the couple’s interactions to the ones he used to have with her. He avoided them as best he could and wished the awful feeling in his stomach would go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could not be said for Chat Noir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, he’d been on patrol alone when he spotted Luka and Marinette getting ice cream together. Specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>Andre’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir scoffed. Luka wasn’t her soulmate. They were a cute highschool couple, sure, but they wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>last. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t understand her references about the fashion world, and he didn’t like to play dress-up with her. He wasn’t fast enough to catch her when she tripped, only kind enough to pick her up when she did. He didn’t understand why she was so sleepy all the time, and although Adrien didn’t understand either, he had never asked questions. He just let her sleep on his shoulder, because that’s what a good boyfriend is </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend,” he said aloud as if anyone had heard his previous thought. “Friend.” It’s what a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>is supposed to do. Marinette was strictly his friend-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed them sitting down with the ice cream, and all hell broke loose inside Chat Noir’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaping from building to building until he was only a few feet away from them. He hurled himself right in between the happy couple, causing them both to drop their ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” He felt no remorse. “I thought I spotted an akuma and instinctively dove into action. Um, I can pay for another ice cream…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we are all out,” Andre said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir wanted to smile. See? They couldn’t possibly be soulmates. The ice cream didn’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m so sorry,” he repeated. Marinette had her hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows at the hero. Luka seemed unfazed and only mildly disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. You were only doing your job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir nodded, glancing at Marinette apologetically before leaping onto the nearest roof. Once he was out of sight, he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>;;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t know what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the text all typed out and ready to go, but something stopped him before sending it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His birthday party started at 6 o’clock, but his text to Marinette said it started at 5 o’clock. He didn’t know why he found the sudden urge to lie, but he thought it was something along the lines of not having seen her in a few weeks and wanting to spend some alone time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being creepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, did I say 5? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had planned on saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I meant to write 6. Since you’re here, want to catch up? Or play video games? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he so insistent on spending time with Marinette without Luka being around? He liked both of them as individuals. He had even invited the older boy to his birthday party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erase the message,” Plagg said, peeking over Adrien’s shoulder. “If you like her enough to lie to her, you should just tell her how you feel like a normal person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde turned around. “Like her?” He frowned. “I don’t...like her. She’s just a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous because she has a boyfriend. That’s not something a friend gets jealous about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not right for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then who is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nearly answered ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before realizing the horrific truth. His kwami only smiled smugly, like he’d known all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before he said, “oh my God...I’m in love with Marinette.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>